sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cubot (IDW)
Cubot – postać pojawiająca się w serii komiksów Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez wydawnictwo IDW Publishing. Jest to żółto-czarny kulisty robot. Razem z Orbotem jest asystentem Doktora Eggmana. Historia Przeszłość W przeszłości Cubot i Orbot byli asystentami Doktora Eggmana. Pomagali mu w wielu planach. W trakcie ostatniej wojny Eggman przepadł bez śladu. Cubot i Orbot przeszli pod rozkazy Neo Metal Sonica, który przybrał postać swojego stwórcy. Fallout W Sonic the Hedgehog #2 Cubot słuchał jak Orbot Neo Metal Sonica o tym, że Sonic zaczął zbliżać się do miasta w którym stacjonują Rough i Tumble, co uspokoiło nowego szefa. The Fate of Dr. Eggman thumb|left|Cubot zamiata podłogę w bazie "Eggmana" W Sonic the Hedgehog #5 Chaotix szukali Eggmana w jego ostatnim znanym laboratorium. Wówczas przesłuchiwali Cubota i Orbot, którzy nie stawiali oporu i odpowiadali na wszystkie pytania. W Sonic the Hedgehog #6 Cubot zamiatał podłogę w bazie, w której rezydował Neo Metal Sonic, przygotowujący się do lotu Egg Fleet. The Battle for Angel Island thumb|Cubot i Orbot rozmawiają z Eggmanem W Sonic the Hedgehog #12 Cubot i Orbot zjawili się w Final Egg, gdzie Doktor Starline, Rough i Tumble próbowali przywrócić Doktorowi Eggmanowi wspomnienia. Cubot i Orbot chcieli nakłonić doktora do tego by zaczął ich zastraszać, albo przeglądać listę mitycznych istot, które chciałby przebudzić aby potem stracić nad nimi kontrolę. Eggman zmienił się jednak nie do poznania i nie zamierzał krzywdzić robotów. Cubot był zaskoczony tym, jak doktor zaczął ich traktować. Wszystko zmieniło się jednak po przybyciu Metal Sonica, który przywrócił doktorowi wspomnienia. Cubot żałował tego nieco, ale natychmiast wykonał polecenie doktora i przygotował jego dawne ubrania. Później razem z Orbotem przygotował dla naukowca nowe urządzenie i towarzyszył mu w pomieszczeniu, w którym ono się znajdowało. Eggman postanowił wykorzystać tajemniczą maszynę w ramach swojej zemsty. Infection thumb|left|Orbot i Cubot sterujący Faceshipem W Sonic the Hedgehog #15 Cubot asystował Doktorowi Eggmanowi podczas napełniania specjalnych plecaków Metal Virusem. Został później przez niego wysłany, aby powiadomić Rougha i Tumble'a by spotkali się z nim w hangarze trzecim. Kiedy Eggman zjawił się na miejscu, Rough kopnął Cubota, któremu Orbot pomógł dojść do siebie. W Sonic the Hedgehog #16 Cubot i Orbot pilotowali Faceship Doktora Eggmana, kierując go do Windmill Village i wypuszczając Metal Virus, który zalał wioskę. Crisis City W Sonic the Hedgehog #18 Cubot poinformował Doktora Eggmana o tym, że Zomboty zignorowały jego rozkaz zaatakowania Sonica biegnącego przez Floral Forest Village. Charakterystyka Osobowość Pomimo tego że jest jednym z robotów Eggmana, Cubot jest beztroski i łagodny. W przeciwieństwie do Orbota, jest tępy, nierozgarnięty i powoli wychwytuje informacje. Nawet jeśli niektóre pojęcia zostaną mu wyjaśnione w oczywisty sposób, minie trochę czasu zanim Cubot je zrozumie. Nie posługuje się sarkazmem i zawsze mówi wprost. Jest lojalny względem swojego stwórcy, ale również i leniwy, często powierzchownie wykonując powierzone zadania. Cubot jest gadatliwy, niezbyt poważny i często irytuje otaczające go osoby. Wygląd Cubot jest małym, kwadratowym robotem. Ma prostą budowę ciała: kwadratową głowę oraz kanciastą podstawkę. Obie części są połączone ze sobą metalowymi prętami i mniejszymi kulkami. Całość po złożeniu stanowi jedną kostkę. Moce i umiejętności Cubot potrafi unosić się i poruszać się swobodnie w powietrzu. Jest jednak kilka ograniczeń w używaniu tej zdolności. Pozwala ona jedynie na unoszenie się kilka metrów nad ziemią, a także wymaga solidnego gruntu pod miejscem, nad którym Cubot się unosi. Oznacza to, że robot nie może unosić się nad przepaściami oraz może spaść, gdy grunt pod nim zostanie usunięty. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Orbot *Doktor Eggman *Metal Sonic *Doktor Starline *Rough *Tumble Wrogowie *Sonic the Hedgehog Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów IDW Kategoria:Roboty Eggmana (IDW)